the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Spider Invasion
is the ninth season of After the Dark. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *A few careless men spilled a canister of nuclear waste. The waste fell in a nest of brown recluse spiders. This caused them to increase greatly in both size and hostility. They gave birth and began to terrorize the streets of Palo Alto, California. *The head of California's defense, Brian, gathered the sixteen to vote on six of them to be evacuated with cab driver Johan. The rest would stay in Palo Alto with Brian and his hunter friend, Serpent, to fight off the spiders. Reid refused to vote. *During the vote, David took a gun and shot himself, committing suicide due to not wanting to face the spiders. The votes were then tallied. *The Car Group meets Adriana and a couple named Christine and Erik in the car. They drive into a forest and crash down a hill. Upon leaving the vehicle, they are attacked by a spider that Johan kills. They then realize that the spiders have expanded all throughout California. *The Palo Alto Group are all given shotguns and machetes to cut through webs. They check the Trader Joe's store for supplies. Upon leaving the store, two spiders approach them and they climb the store to get away. On top of the store, they find a sleeping spider. *The Car Group attempts to find a way through the forest, and are attacked by a pack of four spiders. They manage to kill two, but one of them gets Rebekah and ties her up in a web. Wesley kills one by shooting it in the rear, which pops. Noah kills the final one by shooting it's face off. *The Palo Alto Group awaken the sleeping spider and it attacks JA, but Serpent kills it by ripping it's guts out. The other two are alerted and run atop the building. They kill one of them, but the other traps everyone but Serpent in a web. Serpent wrestles the spider and rips it's left fang off and stabs it in the head with it, killing it. *Adriana and Purry search for sharp sticks to use as weapons. Erik manages to rescue Rebekah, but no one can free her from her bindings. *Dakota finds spider eggs in a webbed car, and shoots them. He finds the key in the ignition and starts it. *The Car Group comes across a cave containing two sleeping spiders, protecting something. Johan, Wesley and Erik kill one of them and the other awakens and leaps on Erik. Christine rushes in and rescues Erik and beats the spider to death. They then find that the spiders were protecting eggs, and dispose of them. *Using sticks and stones, Purry creates fire to free Rebekah. They successfully free her. Week 2: *Upon awaking, the Palo Alto Group finds that spiders have taken over the building across the street, and Serpent is nowhere to be found. *Reid attempts to smash the car through the infested building, but only destroys the car in the process. Out of anger, Dakota cuts one of Reid's hands off. Reid attempts to kill Dakota and manages to injure him with bullets, but Brian shoots Reid in the head and kills him. *Joulee and Erica heal Dakota and remove the bullets from his chest. *Jaylen goes to have a conversation with Brian, which Joulee interrupts. They then hear a bang from the infested building, which Joulee, Erica and Dakota go to check. They find countless dead spiders, and Serpent covered in guts after killing them. They tell him that Reid was killed by a spider. *Three spiders approach the Palo Alto Group, but Serpent kills one of them while Brian shoots the other two. Serpent kills one by ripping both it's fangs off and splitting it's face. The last spider bites Sam, but is killed by Serpent. *Serpent sucks the blood out of Sam, and Jaylen reveals to Serpent what really happened with Reid. Branding Dakota as a traitor, Serpent kicks him down and shoots his heart, killing him. They bagged his body and decided to use it for bait. *The Car Group meets a boy named Bobby, who was running from the spiders. He joins the group and they fight off a pack of spiders. They then find an old cabin in the woods. They reside in there. *The Palo Alto Group heads to a hospital, which Serpent clears of spiders. They reside in it. Week 3: *The Car Group awakens to find spiders outside, and Bobby trips and hurts his leg. They begin a fight, and one spider ties up Adriana and Christine in a web. The rest of them kill all the spiders. *The Palo Alto Group awakens to spiders climbing the hospital. Serpent finds a boy who had been hiding out in a hospital room since the invasion began. He reveals his name to be Joey. *The Car Group makes fire to free the girls, but can only free Adriana. They go on their path with Erik carrying the bound Christine. They find their way out of the woods and into a hilly grassland surrounded by ponds. *JA suggests that they kill the spiders as they come through the windows. They do such, and JA is bit. They then decide to go with Serpent's idea of killing them outside. *Jaylen attempts to suck the poison out of JA, but can't tell if he succeeded or not. The spiders climb into the hospital, but Brian, Jaylen and Serpent kill them all. *The Car Group finds a spider on a hill, which Noah, Erik and Johan kill. This summons more spiders to approach. They kill them as well. They discover a nest full of spider eggs, which Noah smashes. *Joulee talks to Joey. *Serpent sucks out remaining poison from JA, but claims it might be too late and all they can do now is hope. *The Palo Alto Group hears a large crash. Joan looks out the window and sees a big fire. *Norbert throws a molotov cocktail at Joan, massively burning and injuring him. Serpent shoots Norbert in the head, killing him. Jaylen attempts to patch Joan up. Week 4: *JA dies from poison. Brian tells everyone that if they are bitten, to immediately drain the poison. Serpent also tells them not to grab spiders by the fangs without proper training. *Joan recovers from his burn and the fire outside dies down. *The Car Group finds another forest, and finds that Bobby's leg is infected. They find new sticks and stones and make fire and are able to free Christine from her bindings. *The Car Group stumbles upon a campsite and sends Purry to check it out, only for her to be kidnapped by hunters. They go to gunfight with the hunters, and they take Purry hostage and order the group to drop their weapons. They oblige. *Serpent goes with Jaylen, Erica and Sam to hunt spiders. They come across a giant mother spider. *More spiders approach the hospital. The people in it attempt to escape, but Joulee is grabbed by a spider and Joey and Joan webbed down. Joulee kills the spider, but it crushes and injures her while Brian frees Joey and Joan. The final spider webs all of them. Brian manages to kill it and they break free. *Erica attempts to stab the mother in the face, only to awaken it and have it bite her. The people from the hospital arrive at the park in time to start a gunfight. Jo attempts to suck the poison out of Erica. *Serpent climbs on the mothers back and tries to disassemble her face. People Car Group NPCs Palo Alto Group NPCs Vote Trivia *This is the first season to feature a PC suicide. **It is also the first season to feature a death before the opening vote ended. Category:After the Dark